


Laughter

by cynical_ravenclaw



Series: Snapshots of Life and Love [1]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, King being an oblivious idiot, M/M, Ram knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_ravenclaw/pseuds/cynical_ravenclaw
Summary: King says something dumb. Ram laughs out loud in front of him for the first time.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: Snapshots of Life and Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931650
Comments: 19
Kudos: 300





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://sweet-potatoq.tumblr.com/post/616628436870561792/may-be-one-day-king-will-say-something-dumb-during) Tumblr post.  
> This is my first ever work on this site so please excuse any formatting mistakes. :)

And then, in the middle of tirade about that stupid fungus troubling one of his plant babies, it happened, what King now calls in his mind _'a defining moment in his friendship with Ram'._

Ram laughed. Actually, honest-to-God, laughed.

King stopped talking mid-sentence. Because somehow, suddenly there was no air left in his lungs. His heart was beating way too fast, breath caught in his throat. What was happening, was he having a heart attack or something? That would be a stupid way to go, wouldn't it? Dying because someone laughed at something he said. May be after he was dead, Ram would agree that was a stupid way to die and laugh once again.

The vibration of his phone broke King's reverie and he realised he had been staring at Ram.

> **Cool Boy:**  
>  "Are you okay? You look very pale suddenly." 

King read the text message and glanced up at Ram. He was staring right back at King, just a hint of smirk on his face. That evil, teasing bastard. He knew exactly what was up and what he had done. 

"No, I'm okay, I'm fine. Just... give me a second." 

King felt like he was having too strong a reaction to this situation. Wasn't this what he wanted? King had been working towards making Ram talk to him, it was only natural that someday they would reach the _Ram-laughing-at-something-King-said_ stage. So why did hearing Ram laugh set off butterflies fluttering in King's stomach and make him feel like his soul had left his body? 

Ram should laugh more often, King thought. It makes his eyes light up and crinkle at the corners. He didn't even know Ram had dimples until today. He wondered how this boy managed to surprise him with something new every single day. King didn't mind it. He would like nothing more than to just sit here and discover new things about Ram. 

Why, though? Why did he want to do that? Why did Ram intrigue King so much? Why did King want to know all that there was to know about Ram? Why did want to be the one who knows Ram the best? Why- 

Oh. 

_Oh shit._


End file.
